


show me what I can do

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Massage, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Agents of SHIELD: May/Victoria – tension" from femslash100's drabbletag 5. Title taken from Adrienne Rich's poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: IX"</p>
    </blockquote>





	show me what I can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Agents of SHIELD: May/Victoria – tension" from femslash100's drabbletag 5. Title taken from Adrienne Rich's poem "Twenty-One Love Poems: IX"

Victoria's breathing became somewhat labored the more she tried to stifle the sounds she'd make if left unchecked.

"Relax," Melinda said. "Let it out."

If her fingers continued what they were doing – _God!_ What were they not skilled at? – Victoria would melt right through her skin. Which was not to say she didn't greatly enjoy herself.

One last time Melinda's hands trailed over Victoria's back, then down her arms and Victoria slowly felt her skin come together again. She caught Melinda's wrist before the woman could leave.

"Let me reciprocate," Victoria said.

"I'm fine," Melinda reassured her.

"But I insist."


End file.
